There's Nothing You Can Do
by Rehtse46
Summary: When Esther has a child, she needs to tell her the truth: That she's a Dream Eater. When Violet hears the news, she isn't too happy. She runs away and takes her cousin with her. What will happen when Esther finds out? What will happen to Violet? Find out! Rated T for violence and creepy text. If that makes an ounce of sense :)
1. Chapter 1: Dream Eater

**Hey hey hey! This is Rehtse46 with the sequel of Light Into Shadows! Hope you enjoy the chapter!**

There's Nothing You Can Do

(Warning. This is a sequel. Do not read this unless you have read the first book, Light Into Shadows.)

Chapter 1: Dream Eater

"Well? Should we tell her? She's going to find out eventually, and she's already thirteen." Esther bit her lip thoughtfully.

"I don't know, honey. Maybe we should. But...how about tomorrow? It's too late in the day to tell her. In fact, shouldn't she be in bed by now?" Sor asked her.

"Good point. Violet!" Esther called to her daughter.

"Yeah?" Violet's muffled voice came from the Door Room.

"Bedtime!"

"Kay!

Esther yawned.

"Sor, I'm going to bed too. It's always a long drive to Luna's, so I'm tired."

"Yeah, I'm going to bed."

Violet walked out the black portal.

She had shoulder-length auburn hair and hazel eyes.

"Night, Mom. Night Dad."

"Good night Violet." Esther smiled.

"Good night, Violet." Sor nodded at her.

Violet walked back out the black portal.

Esther and Sor waited a little while, then walked out of the black portal too.

They walked into the Door Room.

A medium sized door was to the left of them, so they walked up to it.

Above the door were carvings that said,

Mom and Dad's Room

Esther turned the door handle and opened the door.

She and Sor both walked inside.

Once they were inside, Sor closed the door.

Esther walked to the closet and yawned.

She opened the closet and took out a pair of pajamas.

Then, as she closed the closet door, she said to Sor,

"You know, honey, if you wore pajamas instead of shorts and a jacket, I'm pretty sure you'd be more comfortable in the night."

Sor walked into the bathroom and opened a drawer.

"Nah. Why bother? It's just one more thing to do that delays going into your cozy bed."

Esther rolled her eyes.

"Don't tempt me."

She pulled off her shirt and put on her pajama shirt.

Then she threw the shirt into the laundry hamper.

Then she pulled off her jeans and put her pajama pants on.

She threw her jeans into the hamper.

Sor reached into the drawer and pulled out his tooth brush.

He picked up his tube of toothpaste and brushed his teeth.

Once he was done, he climbed into bed.

Esther walked over to the bathroom and brushed her teeth too.

Then she walked over to the light switch and turned off the light.

Then she climbed into bed.

"Goodnight, sweetheart." Esther said.

"Good night, Esther."

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

In the morning, Violet got out of bed and yawned.

She walked over to her closet and pulled out a purple T-shirt.

She looked at the floor where she had folded her shorts, and picked out a red one.

Then she put them on and walked out the door.

She walked to the left of her, where the black portal.

She stepped into it.

A few seconds later, she found herself in the Portal Room.

Her Mom and Dad where they're, sitting in chairs by the table.

By Violet's spot, where two chocolate chip waffles.

Violet grinned and sat down.

While she ate the waffles, she noticed that her parents were staring at her.

She stopped eating.

"Um...what? Did I do something wrong?"

Esther shook her head.

"Well, sort of no, sort of yes. Purple and red? Those don't go together."

Violet looked down at her clothes.

"Oh...I never know what goes together or not."

Sor shook his head.

"That's not what we need to talk about. There's...something we need to tell you."

Violet looked at both of them.

"You're getting divorced?"

Esther raised an eyebrow.

"No."

"I'm adopted?"

"No."

Sor glanced at his wife.

"Um, Esther, honey, why don't you tell her?"

Esther sighed.

"Fine. Violet, as you already know, or, I think you already know, you're not...normal. This whole family isn't normal."

Violet nodded slowly, unsure of where this was going.

"Well...you're a Dream Eater."

Violet stared at them.

"Um...what?"

So Esther and Sor told Violet their adventures of Bloody Snake and Dark, and told her what a Dream Eater was.

When they were done Violet stared at them.

There was silence.

Then Violet laughed nervously.

"Um, you're joking, right? This is just a made-up story."

Esther shook her head.

"So...I'm a Dream Eater. For real."

Sor nodded.

Violet took a deep breath.

"Well, ok. I guess I can live with that. If you guys destroyed the evil, then there's nothing to be afraid of, right? We will just live a normal life. Well, a sort of normal life."

Esther and Sor glanced at each other.

"Well, it's not as easy as that. We...we think it would be good for you to train, in case..."

Violet raised an eyebrow.

"In case...?"

"In case that more evil might try to come and kill you." Esther said quietly.

Silence.

Then Violet spoke.

"But...but you guys destroyed it, right? The evil is gone...gone! Right?!" Violet started to panic.

"Violet, Sor and I have been sensing an evil presence. The evil had come back. I'm sorry. But we will fight with you. And...and so will Aunt Luna and Uncle Riku. And Scarlet. And...maybe we can find more relatives to help us, but, Violet, we can win."

Violet slowly shook her head, then faster.

"No...no...NO! I'm not fighting. I am too weak. I am too small."

"Violet." Esther said gently.

"I'm NOT fighting! You said how Grandma Rosalina and Grandpa T.M. died in that war! You said how your friend Mickey died too! And they were Dream Eaters! I don't want to die! I don't want you to die! I don't want anybody in our family to die! I'm not going to fight! Nobody is! Maybe the evil won't bother us! Maybe they don't even know were here! Maybe they don't care were here!"

"Violet." Esther said again, gently, but firmly.

"What?" Violet stared at her.

"I'm sorry, I don't like this either, but we have to fight."

"I'm not, and I will never say I will."

"You will fight."

"I won't."

Esther shrugged.

"Ok. I guess you won't fight then. I'm not going to argue. It's your choice."

Violet groaned.

"I hate it when you do that!"

She got out of her chair and walked into the black portal.

Esther watched her go with sad eyes.

Sor massaged her shoulders and back.

"Don't worry. You handled it well. It's not your fault."

Esther sighed.

"Yeah. I know. But I still feel bad for her. I feel like it's my fault. Weird, I didn't react nearly as mad when I found out I had to save the world. Why does it always happen when your 13?"

Sor smiled sadly.

"Dunno."

Sor got up and stuck out his hand.

Esther took it and pulled herself up so she was looking directly into Sor's face.

Sor smiled into her face.

"Ah. Just look at those beautiful eyes."

Esther laughed.

"Yeah, right. I hate my eyes. It's like a little kid took all his crayons in one hand and scribbled all of them on a sheet of paper at once, making a heap of jumbled blah."

Sor laughed.

"Jumbled blah?"

Esther smirked.

"I don't have an eye color. So I didn't say jumbled color."

Sor smiled.

"I still think they're beautiful."

Esther smiled back and gave him a quick little kiss.

"Come on. Let's go train."

"Should we ask Violet to join us?" Sor asked.

"Nah. We should start on her training tomorrow. She has enough to think about today." Esther told him.

Sor smiled at her.

"Whatever you want."

Esther smirked at him.

"You're too agreeable."

Sor smiled at her again.

"Then why did you marry me?"

Esther laughed.

"Because I like men that are too agreeable."

With that being said, they went into the Training Room.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Violet cried into her pillow for an hour.

Then when she couldn't cry anymore she stood in front of the mirror.

Her body was small and thin.

She sighed.

She opened the door in her bedroom that led to the bathroom and stepped on the scale.

71

She sighed again.

She was thirteen, and she still weighed like a ten year old.

She had talked to her parents about her worries about her weight before, but they had always told her she was fine.

She was unusually small too.

Once, they took her to a doctor to ask him what he thought about her weight.

Violet would eat anything.

So she ate all the different varieties, but she never really grew.

She was home schooled, and she did gym class with Sor.

She was never really good at that.

She was always too weak and light.

There was one thing she was good at though.

Running.

She loved it. She would always run everywhere.

She was very fast. Not even Esther or Sor could run as fast as her.

Anyway, the doctor said he didn't know what was going on.

Violet walked out of the bathroom and turned of the light.

Then she closed the bathroom door and stood in front of the mirror.

She saw her puny self in the mirror and glared at it.

They're going to make you train tomorrow.

Herself glared back.

I'm NOT going to train! I'm too small and weak, anyway!

Violet raised an eyebrow at herself.

You have too.

Herself raised an eyebrow at her.

Unless...

Violet smirked at herself.

Unless...unless what, Violet?

Her self smirked back.

Unless...you run away. When you come back, they will be so sad that you ran away, they won't make you train!

Violet turned away from the mirror.

"Say! That's an idea!" She said to herself.

She opened up her closet and brought out her emergency box.

There was a note on it.

It read:

Dear Violet, WARNING! DO NOT RUN AWAY! You only run away if this is an emergency! Think carefully! I know how reckless and impulsive you are! I am you!

Violet read it and nodded to herself.

This is an emergency.

She ripped off the note and threw it in her trash can.

Then she took her black backpack and zipped it open.

She shoved the box inside and zipped it closed.

Then she took a deep breath and slung the backpack over her shoulder.

She went to her window and looked down.

Since they lived in a cloud, Esther and Sor taught Violet how to fly.

But since Violet was heading off to Aunt Luna's and Uncle Riku's to see if Scarlett wanted to come along on her little adventure, she had to fly in the clouded sky, for they lived in a little log cabin in a meadow in the human world.

She opened the window and jumped out.

And so she flew of, unaware of what horrible things laid ahead.

**Well well well! What horrible things lay ahead for Violet?! What will happen when Esther finds out that Violet has run away?! And WHY am I asking you all these questions that you don't know the answer to?! See ya soon with another chapter!**


	2. Chapter 2: Don't Go In There, Violet

**Hey hey hey! This is Rehtse46 and I am here with another chapter! Sorry about the lateness, I have had homework. BOO SCHOOL! Enjoy the chapter!**

Chapter 2: Don't Go In Their, Violet

Violet soured in the clouds.

They had been to Aunt Luna's and Uncle Riku's just yesterday, just to visit.

They had to take a car, because they couldn't fly, it was the human world after all.

Violet had a GPS in her backpack.

So she brought it out and turned it on.

She set it to Aunt Luna's and Uncle Riku's house.

It said in a metallic female annoying voice,

_"Drive point 71 miles."_

Violet flew faster until the gray clouds started to get white and puffy.

_"Arriving at destination."_

Violet turned off the GPS and shoved it in her backpack.

Then she dove straight down.

As soon as she saw the grassy ground, she stopped and gently landed on it.

In front of her was a cozy little log cabin.

She walked up to it and knocked on the door.

"Just a minute!" Came a woman's voice from inside.

A few seconds later the door swung open.

A woman with long auburn hair and caramel colored eyes was standing in the doorway.

She was wearing an apron.

She gave Violet a confused smile.

"Violet! How good to see you! Um...where's Esther and Sor?"

"Um, hi Aunt Luna. My parents aren't here...I...um, just want to talk to Scarlett."

Luna looked at her.

"Oh. Of course. Scarlett! Come here, sweetie! You have a visitor."

A few moments later, a 12-year old girl with long blonde hair and brown eyes came walking to the door.

"Yeah mom?"

Then she noticed Violet.

"Oh! Hi, Violet! Um...weren't you here yesterday?"

Violet looked at the ceiling and mumbled,

"Yes. Um, Scarlett, can we just talk in your room?"

Scarlett stared at her.

"Uh, sure. Mom, we'll be in my room."

Luna smiled at them both.

"Sure."

Then she walked into the kitchen.

Violet and Scarlett walked down the long hallway to her room.

As they passed a room, Riku was standing by an open window, enjoying the breeze.

"Hey dad." Scarlett waved to him as they passed.

"Hi Uncle Riku." Violet nodded at him as they passed.

Finally they got to Scarlett's room and closed the door.

Scarlett flopped onto her bed.

"Sooo...what did you want to talk about?"

Violet hesitated.

Scarlett was one year younger than her.

She didn't want to tell her what her parents told her, because then she would know that she was a Dream Eater too.

So she ad-libbed the truth a bit.

"Well...my parents were sorta being annoying, you know? So...so I just had to get out of there, get a little fresh air, go on a little adventure, you know."

Scarlett stared at her.

"You're a really bad liar, Violet."

Violet stared at the floor.

"Yeah, I know."

Silence.

Then Scarlett jumped off her bed.

"Aw heck! I'm still in, Violet!"

Violet grinned at her.

"HEY MOM?" Scarlett called to her mom.

"Yes?"

"CAN I GO WITH VIOLET? WE'RE JUST GOING TO EXPLORE AROUND A LITTLE."

"Ok, but both of you bring your weapons!"

"OK!"

Scarlett went to her dresser and opened up a drawer.

In it were two long hunting knives.

"Let's go. You got your weapons?"

Violet nodded.

They opened Violet's bedroom door and walked out of it.

They walked down the long hallway.

Once they got to the end they waved goodbye to Luna and walked out the door.

They closed the door and walked along the prairie.

"So, Scarlett, where do you live in the human world?"

Scarlett tapped her chin in thought.

"Well, we live somewhere called...Kansas...I think."

Violet snickered.

"Kansas? What kind of stupid name is that?"

Scarlett laughed.

"I know! But Mom and Dad like to live here because it's peaceful. But peaceful came sometimes be boring."

Violet nodded.

"I don't know how I could survive here."

Scarlett nodded too.

"Yeah, but sometimes it's nice."

They walked along for hours, talking and laughing.

When, gradually, the clouds started to darken.

Scarlett looked up in the sky and screamed.

"VIOLET! LOOK! IN THE SKY! THERE'S DARK FLOATING THINGS!"

Violet laughed.

"Dude, those are just clouds!"

Scarlett shook her head madly.

"NO! I know that clouds are white!"

Violet laughed again.

"Dude, I LIVE in those! We have them all around our house!"

Scarlett looked at Violet.

"Really?"

Violet put a hand on Scarlett's shoulder.

"Really."

Scarlett looked down at her shoes.

"Oh. Sorry."

Violet smiled.

"Um, that's ok, cousin."

So they walked some more, talking and laughing, and as they walked further, the clouds started to get darker.

Until, they saw a giant black castle looming in front of them.

"Uh-h-h-, Violet-t-t-?"

Violet had a huge smile on her face as she looked at the giant castle.

"Scarlett! DO YOU SEE THE SIZE OF THAT THING?! That castle is freaking awesome! Let's go inside!"

Scarlett backed away from the black castle.

"No-o-o! What-t-t if-f-f someone's-s-s in-n-n their-r-r?"

But Violet wasn't listening.

She was already opening the door.

Scarlett ran over to her.

"Violet-t-t! NO-O-O!" She half-whispered half-screamed.

Violet peeked inside.

There was nothing but darkness.

She slowly crept inside.

Scarlett followed her.

Violet looked around.

So did Scarlett.

After a few moments, Violet looked over at Scarlett.

"See? Nothing here."

Suddenly, a withered old voice spoke from the shadows.

"Well well well! Visitors."

Scarlett screamed and Violet grimaced.

The door swung shut behind the girls.

The figure emerged from the shadows.

It was a tall, black figure with white eyes was standing before them.

Violet glared at him.

"Who are you? Back off! Scarlett and I are armed."

The figure put up his hands.

"I am not here to fight you."

Violet sneered.

"Yeah right. If you're not going to harm us, then my not open the door and let us go?"

The figure laughed an ancient laugh.

"Now now Violet, you don't really want to go back, do you? Well, maybe you do. Sorry I even bothered you. Go on. Go back to your parents, Violet. After all..." He said with a gleam in his eye, "...don't you need to train?"

Violet gasped and stumbled on to the ground.

But very quickly she got up.

The figure turned to look at the terrified Scarlett.

"And Scarlett! My, just look at you shake. Poor thing. What a shame."

Violet lowered her knife, just a tiny bit.

"What are you saying?"

The figure turned back to Violet and smiled creepily.

"Well, isn't that why you're here? You don't want to be a Dream Eater! Heavens, no! All you want is to be a normal girl. Not to die. And,certainly, not your family either."

Violet's knife clattered to the ground as she stared at the figure, eyes wide.

The figure looked at Scarlett again.

"And Scarlett. Why, you're so afraid I don't think you could raise that knife."

Scarlett froze with fear.

Violet picked up her knife and pointed it at the figure.

"Who are you?" She said, her voice trembling, just a bit.

The figure turned back to her and smiled.

"My name is Wither, and I can help you. I can take your Dream Eater power away. I can make you a normal girl, just like you want."

He turned to Scarlett.

"I can make you brave. With my help, you won't fear a thing."

Violet lowered her knife.

Wither smiled.

"That's a good girl. Now, I would like you to meet MY good girl. Come on out, Slend."

He gestured to the shadows to the left of him.

"Gladly, father." A female voice came from the shadows.

A few seconds later another tall creature emerged from the shadows.

Her entire body was a sickeningly lime green. She had slanted white eyes and a white scar across her cheek. He lips were bright red, and they stretched into a thin, but wide smile. Instead of fingers she had long, white, sharp claws. She had those on her feet too.

Violet stared at this girl with a sort of awe and disgust.

She was beautiful, in a horrible way.

Scarlett just stared at the girl, too scared to even think.

The creature, also known as Slend, smiled at the two girls.

"Hello. I am Slend."

Violet looked from Slend to Wither.

"Um, so Slend is your daughter? And you only have one?"

Wither smiled and nodded.

"Now that we are all acquainted, shall I show you to your-"

He was interrupted by another voice out of the shadows.

"Father, what's going on?" It was a small, scared voice, but it was also strong.

A girl about Scarlett's age emerged from the shadows to the left of Slend.

She had long red hair so light it was almost pink, and blue eyes.

Wither turned to face her and got angry.

Slend turned to face her and hissed.

Violet and Scarlett just stared at her.

The girl stared at the two girls with shock and fear.

Wither and Slend noticed the girl staring at Violet and Scarlett.

"Lily. Why aren't you in your room?" Wither tried to keep his voice calm.

Lily couldn't answer.

She was staring at the girls.

They were staring at her.

Slend put a hand on Lily's shoulder.

"Go to your room, Lily. I'll be there in a few minutes." She hissed threatenly.

Lily slowly walked back into the shadows, still staring at the girls.

As she walked back into the shadows, she caught Violet's eye and mouthed,

_Get out of here._


	3. Chapter 3: Dragon Tear

**Hey hey hey! This is Rehtse46 with another chapter! Enjoy!**

Chapter 3: Dragon Tear

Esther yawned and got out of bed.

As soon as her feet touched the floor, she sensed something was wrong.

Quickly, she got dressed.

She went into the kitchen.

Violet wasn't there.

She walked into Violet's room.

She wasn't there.

"Violet! Violet!" She desperately called.

She noticed it was a bit chilly in Violet's room.

She walked to her window and gasped.

The window was open.

Violet had run away.

Esther ran to her room and woke up Sor.

Sor woke up.

"What? What? What's wrong? What's wrong, Esther?"

Esther cried as she talked.

"Violet...she...ran...away...and...I...can...sense ...Scarlett...with...her...both...in...trouble."

Sor jumped out of bed and quickly got dressed.

They both flew off to Luna's and Riku's house.

When they got there, Esther madly pounded on the door.

The skies above them were no longer filled with friendly white clouds.

They were filled with angry dark clouds.

The gentle breeze was no longer peaceful.

It was fierce fast winds.

Luna came to the door and opened it.

Her face was stained with tears.

Riku came to the door also.

Esther and Sor walked inside.

Luna shut the door.

Esther, who had been wearing a red jacket with a hood, flipped her hood off.

"Where's Violet and Scarlett?"

Luna shook her head as more tears came out of her eyes.

"I don't know! Why did you let Violet come here by herself?"

Esther put her hands in her face.

"I didn't! She got mad at me for telling her that she was a Dream Eater so...so... she ran away."

Luna gasped.

"She said she just wanted to talk to Scarlett. Scarlett asked me if I would let them go explore! I should've said no! This is all my fault!" She started to sob.

Riku pulled her into his chest and stroked her hair.

"Luna, it's not your fault. It's ok. It's not your fault."

Esther nodded.

"Riku's right. It's not your fault. Anyway, I'm going to find them."

Sor nodded.

"So am I."

Luna turned to face both of them.

"I'm going with you."

Riku turned to both of them too.

"So am I."

They all got up and got their weapons.

A few minutes later, they walked out of the cabin.

They traveled along, sensing the dark castle being near.

They did not talk.

They did not laugh.

They just walked.

When they got to the castle, they walked inside.

It was total darkness.

Suddenly, the floor disappeared underneath them.

Esther, having had that trick done to her before, jumped just a second before she sensed it.

The others were not as lucky.

They fell down into the hole, screaming and shouting.

The floor came back, and then Esther could not hear them anymore.

"Well! That got rid of that! Now only one thing remains." A shrill female voice came from the shadows.

A woman emerged from the shadows.

She had long, curly black hair and ice blue eyes.

She had long, red thin lips, that stretched into a fake smile.

Esther unsheathed her sword.

The woman laughed.

"Darling, there will be no need for that. I am Mother!"

Esther glared at her.

"Your name is Mother? Or is that just what everybody calls you?"

The woman laughed again.

"That is my name. Funny, isn't it?"

Esther didn't smile.

"I am not here to talk about names. Where is my daughter and Scarlett?"

Mother smiled.

"The children? Ah, yes. Well, that's where the problem comes in. I can't give them to you unless you give me something in return."

"You see, there's a dragon, far away from here, called the Healer. His tears give you amazing power. Get us a tear, and I shall give you the children. Don't worry, they're not dead. But they will be, if you don't do what I want."

Esther glared at her.

"And how do I know you will give me them if I give you the tear?"

Mother put up a hand.

"I swear on the power of the Dream Eater I will return the children if you give me the tear."

Esther raised an eyebrow.

"And the 3 other people that were with me a few minutes ago?"

Mother smiled.

"And those people."

"Mother? Who's there?"

Lily emerged from the shadows and stared at Esther.

"Lily, why aren't you in your room?"

Like last time, Lily didn't answer.

She was too busy staring at Esther.

"Who's that?" Esther asked Mother.

Mother stiffened.

"My...daughter. I have three. Eve, my oldest, Slend, my middle, and Lily, my youngest."

Esther froze.

"Did...did you say Eve?"

Mother looked uncomfortable.

"Um, yes. Why?"

Esther stared at the ground.

Eve's words played in her head.

I swear on my youngest sister...

Esther stared at Mother and said,

"Um, I've met her before."

Lily snapped out of her daze and stepped a little closer to Esther.

"Where? Where's Eve?"

Mother pushed Lily back into the shadows and hissed,

"Go to your room."

Right before Lily's face went into the shadows, she stopped time.

Just like Eve.

Mother was frozen.

Lily quickly ran forward so she was in front of Esther.

Esther could move, unlike Mother.

She kneeled down next to Lily.

"Hey, kid, are you ok?"

She nodded quickly.

"Look, Esther, I can only hold time for so long. Please, tell me. Where is Eve?"

Esther stared at her.

"Well, I died, and she brought me to this place called Nowhere. And, then we went to my father's house and she said something about you and then she left."

Lily looked deeply disappointed.

"So, you don't know where she is?"

Esther hated to see this 12-year-old disappointed.

"No, and I'm sorry about that. But once I get that dragon tear I will come back and save you from here. Because I'm guessing that you don't really like it here?"

Lily nodded slowly.

Then she ran back into the shadows and unfroze time.

Mother gasped and fell unto the floor.

"LILY!" She roared.

Esther smirked.

"I'll go get that dragon tear."

Mother looked up at her.

"You better."

Esther opened the door and walked out.

**Well well well! Ransom! It's always been a favorite of mine (No questions) so I thought I would add a little of it into my story. But that's just me. See you soon with another chapter!**


	4. Chapter 4: Lily's Torment

**Hey hey hey! Rehtse46 here with another chapter! Hope you enjoy!**

Chapter 4: Lily's Torment

Violet yelled and kicked at the iron door.

"HEY! Let us out! You liar!"

Scarlett looked up at her from her tiny corner.

"Violet, it's no use." Her face was streamed with tears, and her voice was choked.

Violet unsheathed her knife and stabbed at the door furiously.

Scarlett buried her head in her knees and cried silently.

Violet gave another yell and paced around the dark, cramped cell.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Meanwhile, in Lily's room,

Lily was thinking hard, while writing in her journal on her bed.

_This woman named Esther walked into our house. She said something about Eve. I wish I knew where Eve was. Then she could take me with her, and I wouldn't live with Mother and Slend. I wonder if that woman will come back...if she does, I will ask her to take me with her._

"You're not going anywhere."

Lily glanced over her shoulder. Slend was reading what she was writing with a horrible smile.

"Slend! Stop reading my stuff!" Lily slapped her book shut.

Slend smirked and walked to the door of Lily's room.

"It's time for training." She smiled at her without any kindness.

Lily rolled over on her bed so that she was facing the wall, opened her journal, and started to write some more.

"Training. That's a new one. I'm not being trained to do anything, besides hating you and Mother even more than regular. I'm not going. I have other stuff to do anyway."

Slend still continued to smile.

"Really? You're not going? We'll just see about that."

Slend walked toward Lily.

Lily sighed and rolled over to face Slend.

"Look, Slend, can't I just skip it for today? I'm in the middle of a thought, and I don't want to be interrupted."

Slend leaned in close to Lily's face.

Then she frowned.

"You WILL be coming with me, and you WILL obey Mother." she said quietly.

Then, quick as a wink, she slashed at Lily's cheek with one of her claws.

Lily cried out in pain but quickly stopped.

Slend roughly grabbed her arm and jerked her off the bed.

Then she grabbed her journal, and fast-walked to their fire-place, still clutching Lily's arm.

She threw the journal into the fire.

"NO!" Lily cried, and tried to jump forward to grab it out of the fire, but Slend held her back.

Slend dragged her away from the fire, into another room, that was entirely white.

Slend threw Lily onto the ground of the room.

Lily turned back to look at her.

"I HATE YOU!" She screamed.

She started to breath heavily.

"Well! That's no way to treat your sister, Lily!" Mother was standing right in front of her.

Lily merely glanced at her,and then spit by Mother's shoes.

Slend hissed and drew back her claws to slash at Lily, but Mother raised a hand and said,

"Not this time, Slend."

Slend slowly lowered her claws.

Mother kicked Lily in the stomach.

Lily groaned.

"Now, Lily, are you going to behave?" Mother asked delicately.

Lily looked up at her with pure hate.

"Never." She breathed.

Mother raised an eyebrow at her.

"I thought you would say that. Lily, how do you unleash your power?"

Lily didn't answer, just breathed more heavily.

"Maybe you didn't hear me. How do you unleash your power?" Mother asked again kneeling down against Lily.

Lily still wouldn't answer.

Mother shrugged her shoulders.

"Well, I didn't want to do this, but, you leave me no choice."

Mother nodded at Slend.

Slend drew back a claw, and slashed at Lily.

But a second before it hit Lily, Lily flipped over onto her back and caught Slend wrist.

Slend hissed and drew back her other claw and slashed.

Like last time, right before it hit Lily, Lily caught her wrist.

Slend hissed again and tried to get her wrists out of Lily's grasp.

But Lily held a firm grip.

Slend looked into Lily's eyes, and Lily looked into hers.

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" She screamed as she kicked Slend in the chest and let go of her wrists.

Slend gasped and stumbled backwards, crashing into the wall.

Slend gaped at Lily.

Mother gaped at Lily too, for there was a reddish-pinkish aurora glowing around Lily. Her eyes turned reddish-pinkish.

The power of the Dream Eater.

Then, just as quickly as it had ended, the power slowly faded back to normal.

There was no aurora glowing around Lily.

Her eyes were back to blue.

Slend stared at her, so did Mother.

Lily breathed heavily,and then stopped.

There was silence.

Until Mother finally spoke.

"Slend, go get your father."

Mesmerized, Slend opened the door and walked out of the door.

A few minutes later, Wither came into the room and stared at Lily.

"Do it again, Lily." Mother said softly.

Lily looked at her father, then at Mother.

"I...I don't know how..." She shook her head.

Mother and Slend looked at eachother, then at Lily.

"We...I guess we'll just try tomorrow. Slend, please escort Lily back to her room."

Slend and Lily walked out of the door, Slend closing the door behind her.

Then they both walked to Lily's room, and shut the door.

Lily, tired, went into her bed and fell asleep.

Slend, whenever Lily went to sleep, sat by the chair by the door and watched her.

**Well well well! Poor Lily! Will she ever be freed? See you soon with another chapter!**


End file.
